The peripheral blood mononuclear cells of six normal individuals have been isolated and analyzed via flow cytometry. Commercially available reagents for T cell subsets were used to stain the cells. A comparison of Ortho, B-D and Coulter reagents is also complete. The routine alignment and standardization of the EPIC V flow cytometer has also been completed.